In Which They Fall In Love
by Tom-Lovers
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, and she loves him back. Ron, Ginny and Draco play match-makers H/H G/D R/L
1. The Plan

In Which They Fall in Love  
  
Disclaimer:We do not own any of the characters in this story. We only own the ideas!  
  
This is our first story. We are still trying to understand how this whole thing works!! He, He, He!!!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry, I know this sounds crazy but it's true. I Love you!I have loved you since that day on the train. I just had to tell you even though I know you'll never feel the same way about me. Well, I know things are going ot be wierd between us after this but I don't want to lose your friendship because of it.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron read this in shock and then found another note crumbled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He opened it up.  
  
Hermione, I know this is very unexpected but I just have to tell you. Hermione Granger, I am in love with you. I have known it since the minute that we met. I know that you don't feel the same way about me but, I thought you have the right to know. Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I would never want to do that.  
  
Love Your Friend,  
  
Harry  
  
This was all that Ron needed. He knew that he had to get his friends together. He needed help though. Ginny, he thought, If anyone will help me Ginny will. And with that thought he was off to find his younger sister Virginia Weasley.  
  
He found her in the Great Hall. "Ginny, I found these love notes. One was from Harry to Hermione and one from Hermione to Harry. They love each other! You know what we have to do?" She nodded. "We need to play match- makers. But we will need some help." His eyes narrowed. "Who's help?" he asked suspiciously. "We need Malfoy.""Why?!" "If he can make 'Mione cry then Harry will have to comfort her, right? Right. Then they will have to realize that they are destined to be together. Plan B can be that Draco asks Hermione out and I can convince her to say yes. Then Harry gets jealous and beats up Draco then 'Mione gets mad at him. And then he has to explain why he beat up her boy friend and then she breaks up with Draco to go out with Harry." "That is bloody brilliant!!" He exclaimed."How are we going to get a Malfoy to help us?"  
  
"You won't get one to help you with money because you don't have any. But one night with this little one might get me to help you." Draco said behind Ron. "You are quite the looker Virginia Weasley." Ron whipped around. "What?!" " You have a very nice looking sister. And I agree. Even though I hate Potter and Granger they need to pull their heads out of their asses and see what is right in front of them. I'll help you but only because it is fate and fate cannot be ignored." Ginnys' and Rons' jaws dropped. "You'll help us?" 


	2. The Plan is in Action

Chapter 2: The Plan is in Action a/n: Sorry the last chapter was so short! Italics= Thoughts Kay? ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Harry awoke with a start. He fumble around and finally found his glasses on the night stand next to his bed. He put them on and looked at the alarm clock. Oh no! It's 10:00!! I'm late!! He thought. Wait, it's Saterday! With that he fell asleep again. When he woke up again it was 11:00. He went down to the common room. It appeared to be empty. He heard a faint noise in the corner. He went into the corner to see what it was. There he saw a small form huddled up in the corner. "Hermione? Is that you?" The figure didn't move. Harry knealt down to see if it was, as he believed, Hermione Granger his best friend and long- time crush. Oh no!Hermione thought. He's going to see me crying like a baby. It was Hermione and she was crying! Harry pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"He asked her, concerned. She just shook her had and said "Nothing." "Come on Hermione. I'm your best friend. Something is bothering you. Please tell me." "Go down to the Great Hall and you might see." he left to see what she was talking about. When he got there he saw a crowd of Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was at the center. They were snicking at what he was saying. He went back up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was still there, and still crying. He went back over to her."Hermione will you tell me what Draco said to you?" She looked up. "Well first he asked me how good you..." "It's ok 'Mione. You can tell me." "He asked me if you fucked me good last night. Then he said that it was about time we just did it. Then he said he say why you would like me. Then he.. he.. grabbed me." She had a disgusted look on her face. "It was horrible." Harrylooked like he was about to explode. He kept muttering under his breath. Hermione only caught a few of the things he said. "..should kick his ass... touching my 'Mione..Damnit!.. why wasn't I there.." "You're here now and that's all that matters." His face softened a bit. "That must have been the worst. A Malfoy" He said that word with much hate, "touching you." "It was horrible." With that said she burst back into tears. Harry pulled her close. Whispering to her that it was over and that he was here and it was going to be okay. That seemed to calm her down. Within minutes she was asleep in his arms. He carried her up to the boys dorm and set her in his bed. Then he left. 


	3. The Plan:Phase 1

Chapter 3: The Plan: Phase One  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Draco met near the lake and talked about their success in phase one. "So Draco, how did you do on Phase One?" " I made Granger cry and then I'm sure Potter came and played knight in shining armor to rescue her." "Where you really mean?"Ginny asked with some concern. "Hon, I was not any more mean than I was before. Or that I would be on normal curcomstances." Ginny blushed a little at being called hon. Ron started to get mad. "You are here to get Harry and Hermione together Malfoy, not to flirt with my little sister." Draco shot him an evil look that quieted him.  
  
"What do we do next?" Ginny asked. " I can make fun of Potter a bit and then when I get him really mad I'll back off untill I can find Granger and then make her cry. After that if they don't get together I'm going to have to ask her out and then make him jealous and you know the rest of that plan." "OK." Ginny said. Ron just nodded his head.  
  
Later, in the Great Hall, Draco spotted Harry leaving alone. This was his chance. "Hey Potter! Where's your precious Mudblood and that poor Weasle?" Harry didn't even turn but Malfoy was sure that he had gotten under his skin.  
  
Draco found Ginny near the Quidditch field. As he neared her he began to wonder about that feeling he got when he looked at this little one. With shock he began to wonder if he liked her. Really liked her. As in a boyfriend, girlfriend thing. Before he reached her he decided that he did like this Weasley and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. And what ever a Malfoy wanted they got. He would make sure that he got what he wanted.  
  
"Virginia, it worked! I got under Potter's skin. All I have to do now is make Granger cry once more and this whole thing is in the bag." She turned to him. "What makes you so sure? And why in the world are you calling me anything but Weasley and why are you using my full name instead of it?"  
  
"Well, Potter and Granger are destined to be together right?" She nodded. "Then it can't be too long before fate starts to play it's roll in this whole messed up fiasco. And Virginia sounds better than Ginny. I wouldn't call such a beautiful young lady by her last name. Not any more at least." She blushed scarlet at being called beautiful by Draco Malfoy, her crush. "What do you mean 'not any more'?" "People change Virginia. I am, believe it or not a person. I've changed. I would like to get to know you, Harry, Ron and Hermione better but my reputation as a Malfoy has never allowed me to do so." "Are you saying that you don't really hate us? That you were only mean because that's what everyone expected of you?" He nodded. "Oh."  
  
She shivered."Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded. He took off his cloak and rapped it around her. "No, you need it." But he wouldn't take it back. He kissed her on the cheek. "You really are beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was shocked. Draco Malfoy asking her out! She nodded. "Good." He said smiling. "As long as we don't tell your brother I'm happy." "Why shouldn't we tell Ron?" She asked confused. " Didn't you see how he was about to knock me out for flirting with you? Think of what he would do if he knew we were going out." They both shuddered at the thought. "Will you hang out with Hermione, Harry and I after we get them together? Then you can explain why you had to be such an ass to them." He nodded and they walked off to the castle together. Once they reached the door they separated with a kiss.  
  
Draco got his next big chance when Hermione was walking off to some class without Ron and Harry. He siezed this chance to full fill the plan. "Hey Mudblood!" He really did hate being mean to someone so nice but he had to get her and Harry together. " Is Potter being good to you in bed? I heard that you aren't the only one in his bed. I heard that that Weasley girl has been there too. Do you need me to spell it out for you? The little Pott- head has been cheating on you!" She ran away, tears staining her face.  
  
When she got to the common room she colapsed on the couch and cried herself to sleep. She was awaken by Harry's voice. "Hermione? Are you okay? Ron and I were worried. We didn't see you at lunch." She sat up. Memories came flooding back to her. She started crying again. Harry held her tight."What did Malfoy say this time?" He asked. "Wait, let me guess. Am I good in bed, I'm cheating on you with Lavender and he called you a name." She was shocked. "Actualy you're cheating on me with Ginny." She started to cry again. This time it was because she did want to be Harry's girlfriend. She didn't however want to tell him that. Harry stayed with her and calmed her down. Before she fell asleep she heard him whisper "I love you 'Mione."  
  
When she woke up Harry was smiling down at her. "Did you mean what you said?" "When I said what?" He asked her. "When you said you loved me." "Yes. I meant it. I didn't mean I loved you as a friend or a sister I meant I loved you as a crush.. as a ... as a girlfriend." He was blushing furiously now. "I love you too, Harry. I mean head-over-heels, can't-stop- thinking-about-you, want-to-be-with-you-every-minute love you." He gulped. "Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded, too happy to do anything else.  
  
"Virginia, we got together, we got Potter and Granger together (they don't know that for sure.) but what about your brother? Isn't he kind of the odd one out?" "You have an excellent point. Why don't we try and set him up with some one?" "What about that Lavender girl?" A smile lite her face. "He does seem to fancy her doesn't he?" They looked over to the Gryffindor table (a/n:Ginny went over to the Slytherin table. Also everyone but Ron knows that they are going out. He thinks they are still talking about thier success.) and saw Ron talking to Lavender. She was giggling. (a/n: I HATE when girls do that. I am a girl by the way. All the authors of this story are.)"She seems to be in to him too." Draco said smiling. "Virginia, do you think you can get Lavender to admit that she likes him?" "Sure. Lavender and I are pretty close." "Good. After you get her to admit it I can convince Ron that she likes him. Then I can push him to ask her out. I might be able to make Harry see that he needs to be pushed and he might help me." She nodded. I love when he comes up with these ideas and then they all work. She thought.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should tell people we're a couple?" "As long as we don't tell Rita Skeeter I think we should." She laughed remembering all the trouble she caused Harry in their 4th year. "That wasn't funny." Harry said trying to look serious. "Oh yes it was. It was hilarious, absolutely hilarious!" She told him. "I suppose it was."he said smiling.(a/n:Food. Hungry for food. Pumpkin pie! He, he, he!P.S. The authors of this story are crazy. They cannot help it!)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! 


End file.
